


Добела

by persikovaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Androids, Don't copy to another site, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Гэвин врёт самому себе, а Коннор становится настоящим мальчиком.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	Добела

**Author's Note:**

> Как и обозначено в тегах, пост!хорошая концовка.
> 
> Написано по [прекрасному арту CreatureXIII](https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1062124554619887616?s=19).  
> Название, кстати, позаимствовано из того же твита.
> 
> Если будут заинтересовавшиеся, к этому, скорее всего, появятся ещё пара частей с логическим продолжением.

Его проблемы начались тогда, когда пластиковый мальчик внезапно стал становиться чересчур, охуенно настоящим.

Гэвин простил себе стояк на андроида — видит Бог, он вытащил флакон со смазкой, выдавил побольше, дрочил, пока не испачкал все простыни, и закончил на этом. Флакон — большой, размером с упаковку для жидкого мыла в общественных туалетах, — так и не покинул его тумбочку.

Дрочить на андроида было нормально, потому что этих ублюдков, чёрт бы их побрал, создавали именно для того. Даже уникального, охуенно дорогого, блядского Коннора — _социальная интеграция_ , ха! — Гэвин сам лет в двадцать пять занимался ночами в клубах как раз социальной, блядь, интеграцией, и отлично понимал, что тут к чему.

Правда жизни состояла, в конце концов, в том, что большинство пластиков было красивыми, даже если это были модели, созданные ухаживать за визжащими детьми или брюзжащими стариками. Большинству шла любая одежда и стрижки; от них почти ничем не пахло, и тут человеческий механизм подсознательной привлекательности, основанный на гормонах и запахе, упирался в стену и шёл нахуй, но через пару месяцев Гэвин как-то понял, что засовывает в себя дилдо, представляя особый, специфический запах слегка перегревающейся электроники и что он снова, впервые с черт знает какого времени, стал сдавать форму в стирку на работе — униформы андроидов, всем из которых было ещё копить и копить на собственное жилье, пока человеческая бюрократическая машина неторопливо проворачивала свои шестерёнки, стирались, разумеется, именно там. Сочетание двух особых, специфических запахов, оба из которых он прекрасно знал.

Людям, как выяснилось, тоже была не чужда адаптация.

Дрочить на Коннора-андроида было не зазорно. Что он сделает, выговорит Гэвину за то, как тот течёт слюной при одном взгляде на его кукольную внешность и одной мысли о его синтетических кишках? Хуйня. 

Но потом всё внезапно начинает становиться всё более и более настоящим, быстро и по нарастающей, как в любом хорошем кошмаре.

Улыбка Коннора становится куда менее ебанутой и местами куда более ёбнутой, его шутки периодически метят ниже и ниже пояса, его тон становится другим — расслабленнее. Наглее. Если не видеть мелькающий диод на виске, можно подумать, что говорит человек. Он начинает стучать ручкой по столу, задумчиво покусывать её кончик, отбрасывать эту ёбаную прядь со лба быстрым, чертовски человечным движением головы только затем, чтобы она через секунду была там же, потому что так создана. Действия такие же, как у людей, реального смысла — ноль. Фикция. Ёбаные андроиды.

(Интересно, он будет поправлять её рукой, пока отсасывает?)

Потом он заводит себе аккаунт в инстаграме, и жизнь Гэвина окончательно перетекает в разряд ебучей фантасмагории.

_Новая форма!_

_Осень уже почти здесь :) Надевайте шарфы, не все из нас устойчивы к низким температурам и сезонным заболеваниям._

_Пончики из кафе в департаменте!_

_Мне нравится эта песня :) (спасибо, Рейчел!)_

Диод остаётся на месте, только теперь на него дрочит не только Гэвин, но и половина всей великой Америки. Потом Коннор публикует фото с отдыха на озере Гурон с Андерсоном (сука, разумеется!), Гэвин сохраняет страницу с ним себе в закладки и дрочит каждый вечер, опустошая флакон с голубовато-зелёной смазкой с запахом мяты и пялясь на то, как волосы Коннора начинают виться, когда намокают, на круглое углубление в центре его груди.

В тот, первый, раз он ударил именно туда — как знал. Даже у механической твари должны быть уязвимые места. Электронное солнечное сплетение. Сейчас Гэвин бы хотел выдернуть затычку со всеми ебучими проводами, если они там есть, раздавить её ботинком и запустить язык Коннору в его убогое андроидское сердце. Глубже, чтобы горло и язык саднило от синей мерзости вместо крови, чтобы механическая тварь стонала, запрокинув голову, прижимая голову Гэвина к себе так, словно он сосёт ему, старательно пропуская в горло, глубже, так, чтобы достать до разъёмов внутри, поджарить его и поджариться самому, _Боже, глубже_ …

Он прекращает эту хуйню одним прекрасным весенним днём, когда из-за своего стола смотрит на задницу Коннора и прикидывает, не достать ли телефон.

Дрочить на робота было нормально, дрочить на _это_ , чем бы _это_ ни стало — полный пиздец. Гэвин пытается уговорить себя, что внизу живота у него тяжело не от желания вставить в эту идеальную задницу или попросить _это_ дать поиграться со своими проводами, а от желания отлить после двух стаканов дерьмового кофе вместо ланча, поднимается, громко шаркнув ножками стула по полу, и идёт в туалет.

На половине кабинок уже с полгода сломаны замки, и на всех — зазор между дверцей и металлическим штырём, уходящем в потолок, к которому она крепится, в полладони. Дебильный дизайн. Гэвину всегда было и есть похуй — он не симпатичная девчонка в короткой юбке, которую могут заснять через щель и выложить это на порнхаб.

Он захлопывает дверь, расстёгивает ремень и ширинку, выправляет почти вставший член и пытается думать обо всякой хуйне типа секса с Андерсоном, или о ледяной воде, о том, как они там на самом деле развлекались на своём ёбаном озере. Как только его член обмякает, в туалет кто-то заходит, а потом щёлкает задвижка на входной двери.

Гэвин очень, пиздец как надеется, что кто бы это ни был, это не новый стажёр, который решил поплакать в туалете по классике тупого кино, или не кто-то, кто хочет тут подрочить.

Он оборачивается и видит сквозь чёртов широкий зазор.

Видит — Коннора.

Коннора, к которому он даже не думал прикоснуться, если дело не будет снова касаться драки. Коннора, который, оперевшись обеими ладонями о раковину, смотрит себе прямо в глаза. Коннора, который облизывает губы, чей розовый язык мелькает между них и кажется охуенно настоящим. Коннора, который ухмыляется и закусывает губу. Коннора, который распахивает пиджак и расстёгивает рубашку. Коннора, который позволяет им упасть на грязный пол. Коннора, которого он никогда не видел не в выглаженной рубашке, и тем более — без рубашки вообще. Коннора, у которого никогда не растрёпанные волосы. Коннора, у которого сейчас они растрёпаны так, будто кто-то вцепился в них рукой. Коннора, который поглаживает свои соски, втягивает воздух носом и запрокидывает голову со смешком. Коннора, который опускает руку ниже, Коннора, который подцепляет ногтем кромку затычки в собственной груди, коннора, который стонет от этого так, будто его ебут как минимум втроём — идеальное искусственное тело, зажатое между нескольких человеческих, коннора который прижимается бёдрами к раковине коннора который округляет губы буквой о и стонет снова который сжимает второй рукой раковину до хруста который

Ебать. Столько людей, а подрочить, _поэкспериментировать с собой_ с ним в одном туалете, даже не подозревая об этом, заперлась пластиковая кукла.

Гэвин осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу, но не слишком волнуется — судя по выебанному выражению на лице пластика сейчас, ему абсолютно похуй на любые звуки.

А потом Гэвин втягивает воздух носом.

А потом Коннор в зеркале подцепляет едва вставшую на место с тихим щелчком деталь снова и вытаскивает её совсем. Его губы моментально удивлённо открываются, глаза — закатываются так, что видно одни сверкающие в флуоресцентном свете белки, но не так, как бывает обычно у андроидов. Он выглядит так, будто его ебут уже пару часов, едва давая передохнуть. Он выглядит так, будто едва может стоять. Он выглядит живым и мертвее всего за всё своё существование одновременно. Он выглядит так, что у Гэвина слабеют колени.

А потом — потом он стонет.

Хрипло, низко, своим обычным чёртовым голосом.

_Ммм… Аааах, да, дааааа..._

Плитка на стене ловит звуки того, как новейший (уже нет, ха-ха) прототип блядской Киберлайф изображает из себя шлюху, и бросает их Гэвину в лицо. Затычка из груди Коннора всё ещё в его руке, когда он запускает пальцы _туда_ , себе _внутрь_. Пальцы появляются и исчезают, синие от крови, он трахает себя ими прямо в сердце и стонет как сломанная заводная кукла — каждый стон обрывается в помехи, щелчки и электронный стрекот и разносится по всему туалету.

Коннор дрожит, затычка всё ещё в его пальцах, которые сжимаются на ней добела — в прямом смысле. На его коже проступают сияющие швы, диод долбит как стробоскоп и становится ослепительно, охуенно белым, как раскалённый до предела металл.

Будет пиздец как забавно, если его найдут так, решает Гэвин, сжимая между зубов нижнюю губу чтобы не заскулить. Это же как оказаться запертым в туалете на работе с огромным дилдо, застрявшим в заднице, разница только в одном — Коннора оправдают. Придумают преступника, который заперся с ним в туалете департамента полиции Детройта вдвоём изнутри, выдернул затычку из его тириумной помпы и исчез без следа, пока Коннор героически полз к своей детали в луже синей крови на полу и потерял сознание в последний момент.

Коннор, который нащупал в себе эгоистичную потребность в удовольствии и начал без лишних сомнений кормить её.

Механическая тварь. Ей не обмануть Гэвина — он видит улыбку на её губах от мазохистского, извращённого, конченого удовольствия, слышит её поскуливания и стоны — самодовольные, оборванные, будто кто-то вставляет и выдёргивает из разъёма провод наушников, чувствует резкий озоновый запах текущей по запястью вниз крови.

Коннор запрокидывает лицо к рядам ламп на потолке и вновь роняет его, показывая профиль в зеркало — в ожидании, стоне и крике открытые губы, безупречный, идеальный, блядь, нос, глаза — всё еще закатившиеся, белые от экстаза вместо обычного карего, острые скулы, требовательно сведённые брови.

Его лицо выглядит как средневековая маска агонии. Механическая тварь, ходящая под личиной человека. Ёбаный электронный ангел, страдающий за грехи человеческие, начиная с похоти.

Гэвин стонет, стонет его имя, но плевать, крещендо механических голосов всё равно его заглушает. Он кончает долго, он пачкает спермой свой свитер, он еле стоит, опираясь лбом о стенку кабинки и чувствуя, как дрожат колени.

Он не помнит, когда прекращаются стоны и влажный, мерзкий, подцепляющий его под яйца и стекающий прямо в член звук копания пальцев во внутренностях, и не слышит звука дозатора мыла и текущей воды.

Он отстраняется от грязной стенки, ждёт звука шпингалета на входной двери — ждёт, ждёт и ждёт, когда сверху, пролетев над двумя другими кабинками, которые отделяют его кабинку от двери, ему точно в ладони приземляется кусок бумажного полотенца, насквозь пропитанный синей кровью.


End file.
